Losing Innocence
by thebladeofchaos
Summary: Oneshot. when WW3 hits London, a brother and sister fight to survive, hoping to find an escape. note: my first one-shot, had not much Idea of how to do this


Before I begin, I need to thank a forum I'm on for giving me the ideas for the characters here. Call of Duty Rp's, right here on FF. just look it up (if anyone from the forum is here, hi)

Anywho, with the advent of MW3 near, and with my pair of characters in the rp (Whom I wish I had given a better last name to), I had an annoying itch to do this.

VERY annoying.

So, ONWARDS! And this is a long one-shot, I'll admit.

_10:23:55_

_London, United Kingdom,_

_Elias Martinque._

We lay down in a pool of blood, trying our best to remain perfectly still to the nearby Russian soldier, pacing the thin damp alleyway in order to make sure no one had survived. My hand was close to a blood-stained kitchen knife I had managed to grab from our house. The sounds of gunfire and explosions, followed by scream ringing out throughout the area.

He stepped past us, going at a slow pace. I jumped up silently, crouch walking towards him, knife held in my hand in a reverse fashion. He stopped; I neared him, holding it up.

"Hey!" I shouted in his ear, grabbing him so my hand was on his mouth, about to plunge the knife into his chest. He swung his elbow back, hitting me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me as I let him go. He swung around, pointing his rifle at me. I kicked out, knocking it skyward then spinning around, kicking him in the chest.

He sprawled to the ground, shaking his head as he began to get back up. I dove at him, swinging my blade at his chest, hearing the sound of a blade through flesh, followed by his scream. I swung a punch at his face, removing the knife then stabbing him in the eye.

He fell silent. I breathed deeply a few times, not moving otherwise, making sure he as dead. Eventually, after what felt like eternity, I removed the knife, placing it through a buckle in my blood-soaked, torn and tattered jeans and standing up.

"He's dead" I spoke, turning to my sister, the other 'dead' body. She stood up slowly, shock in her eye at what had just transpired. She wore a blood-stained yellow low cut top, barely covering her rather large breasts, along with jeans and boots. Her long blond hair was un-neat and starting to turn red. She looked at me with her green eyes. I looked away. "It doesn't get any easier" I sighed.

"I didn't imagine it would" she remarks. I turn to her, seeing her staring at the dead body. "I don't find it…" I can tell she's about to tear up.

"Hey" I walk over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we have to be strong now. We have to get out of here" she wiped the forming tear from her eye, nodding.

"Ah ha"

"Come on, you know Mum wouldn't be happy if we gave up now" heck, she'd probably be leading the way for us. Ruby wiped away another tear, nodding to me. "Right" I took my arm off her, checking the dead Russian. "Let's see what he has then"

I knelt down next to my victim, my boots echoing down the alley. First thing I grabbed was the rifle, taking it off him and checking it over. They seem to use this thing a lot. I checked it over, finding a handle of sorts on the right hand side, pulling it back and receiving a bullet flying out. Ok, that's how you get the mag started. I threw the sling over my shoulder, pulling off anything useful from the dead Russian.

3 frags, 4 more mags for my rifle and a Pistol with 5 more clips for it. I looked over the pistol, finding not only a flashlight but also a laser sight. Wow, it's just like that SOCOM Snake uses in Metal Gear.

"Hey" I spoke, standing up and walking over to Ruby, with all my share of the gear strapped down on my belt. I held the pistol up for her, making sure she saw it. "I know it's not much, but it's something" she grabbed it out my hand slowly, looking it over. She held it with both hands, releasing the clip, and then quickly replacing it, pulling back on the slide.

"It'll do for now" she remarked, holding it to her side, pointing skyward. I nodded, passing her the spare clips, grabbing my rifle with both hands and turning.

"Come on, the sooner we make it out of here the better"

We both ran out of the alleyway, with me leading the way. As we came to the end, I swung around, checking both sides with my rifle pointing ahead of me.

Let me give you a quick rundown of what's going on. My name is Elias Martinque. I'm a 21 year old university student, living in London with my sister, Ruby. My Father is an engineer working up north as a car mechanic and related areas of automotives, and my Mother is a weapons developer/testing, along with a Vietnam vet and currently a member of the TA, also helping the RAAF maintain and improve their weapon systems.

Ruby herself is an 18 year old student, with a belief in angels, karma and such. Around her neck is a pentagram necklace, the same one I bought her when she was 6, silver. On her left forearm is a Tattoo of a guardian angel armed with a sword, and the Bracelet Mum bought her for her tenth that has her name on it on her right arm.

Before this began, the only thought we had of the military was the fact Mum served in 'Nam. And now I find myself and my sister fighting Russians in the streets of London trying to escape with our lives. You know, I can understand it if the Russians go and fight the Americans, but why us? We didn't have anything to do with the airport.

Regardless, the first we, personally, knew of this attack was a BTR pointing at us through the window. Needless to say we went running out the backdoor, jumping over the fence and getting to safety….well, assumed safety. We managed to get a small break as we came to the alley and…well; now we're here.

I leant my back to the wall of an alleyway as the noise became louder. Ruby stood next to me, breathing shallower then mine. I looked at her, making sure he was alright before I looked around the corner.

I saw quite a large number of the bastards. I couldn't be bothered to count them, as the thing that drew my eyes more was the BTR. I gritted my teeth, kneeling down.

"Looks like we're gonna have to sneak across" I told Ruby. She bolted out as I reached an arm out to stop her too late as she ran loudly across the street. I shook my head, aiming at the men down the street, hoping neither they nor the APC would turn to face us. As soon as she reached the other side, she stopped, bracing against the wall and looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, with which I got the response of a shrug.

She turned around, pointing her gun towards the soldiers as I got ready to run.

And then, as I bolted, I heard one of them shout something, followed by gunfire. Bullets flying all around me as I pelted it across the street. Ruby returned fire with her pistol, and I turned, holding my rifle with one fire and just holding down the trigger. I didn't really care if I hit anything, I just hoped for the best. The gun stopped as I reached the other side. I stopped at the alley entrance behind a bin, yanking out the mag, grabbing a new one and shoving it in, replacing the mag. "RUN!" I shouted. Ruby ran by me, replacing the clip as we went. I span around after pulling the handle back, pulling my knife and flipping it around, holding the blade. The first Russian I saw, I threw the blade at, smiling as it hit him in the skull.

I span back around, holding my rifle and running with one hand. I grabbed a frag off my belt, pulling the pin with my teeth and throwing it up in the air behind me. I heard one shout something, obviously seeing the 'nade. We got some ground before the explosion, finding a café that had been shot up to hell. Right now, it's our best bet.

We jumped in through the windows, treading on broken glass as we saw what was inside. Loads of bodies, some soldiers, some civilians, mostly English. Ruby threw her hand over her mouth, whilst I just had my mouth agape. How could they do this? These were mostly civilians caught up in the area. You don't kill civilians.

I looked at them, seeing a soldier, Russian I presume, holding an old looking sniper rifle. I moved over to it, grabbing it. It was light compared to my rifle, and had a damn good scope on it. I looked over the guy, finding about 4 good mags for it.

"You feel like sniping?" I asked Ruby, looking towards her. She shook her head, turning to me.

"I- I'll try" she replied, walking over to me and taking the rifle. She took the mags from me as well, strapping them to her belt. "I'll be upstairs" she ran past me, opening a door behind the counter and running up the stairs.

I grabbed a nearby table, flipping it over towards the window and using it for cover. I looked outside, seeing the group of Russians the over side of the street. I then felt a vibration in my leg, most likely from nerves….no wait that's my mobile.

Damn it Elias you're an idiot!

Pulling the phone out, it turned out to be the one person I wanted: Mum. I answered quickly, going as far down as I could whilst still seeing over the table.

"Hey Mum, can you hold? This is kinda bad timing" I told her, keeping an eye out.

"Elias, where are you?" she replied, giving me that commanding tone.

"Buying the Russians some late breakfast at a café down Waterloo. Can you lend me some change?" I heard a gunshot, followed by shouts. Crap they've seen me.

"We're on our way! Hold tight and stay alive!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not here!"

"We're a few streets away, should take about 5 minutes!" she shouted some random orders out on her end, obviously not to me. "Elias, you better keep Ruby safe"

"Oh, she's fine, just doing her part to keep us safe!" by now the gunfire had begun, bullets flying around everywhere. "I'll see you later!"

"That better be a promise" she ended the call on her end. I put the phone away, smiling. She hadn't lost her touch in 30 years.

I sprung from cover, firing over the table at the advancing Russians. Bullets flew, most of them not hitting there intended targets, however, some managed to get some cries of pain, and even some kills. About 2 of the invaders downed. My gun suddenly stopped. I pulled the trigger a few times to make sure it was empty. Cursing under my breath as I dived once more, hearing the very loud gunshots of a sniper rifle ringing out, followed by screams of pain.

I reloaded my gun quickly, pulling another frag and pulling the pin, throwing it out towards where I thought they were grouping. I heard an explosion, and more screams. Wow, we were getting lucky.

"BTR!" Ruby screamed out.

That's kinda where our luck sank like a brick….or a tank in the ocean.

I shot up, finding my sight obscured by the APC. My first word: "SHIT!" it started turning. I turned and ran to the stairs, hearing the gun blast out it shells behind me. I barely made it to the stairs before the door disintegrated.

"Another one!" Ruby shouted. I looked outside, seeing the second problem, shaking my head.

"What did we do?" I asked, rhetorically. I looked around, seeing a window leading out to rooftops. "Come on" I grabbed Ruby, dragging her up. "Come on Sis! Only chance we've got is this way!"

She followed along as we both jumped out the window, landing on a tiled roof. The pair ran alongside the street, trying to get to a better piece of cover. The BTRs followed them every step of the way, blasting away at them, trying to get a good shot, with tiles flying as they were hit. Jumping from room to roof, we eventually came to another window, grabbing my gun and shooting out the window, succeeding in shooting out the glass.

"Jump at it!" I ordered, lunging at the window, breaking it open and clearing the way for Ruby. She followed along, rolling when she landed, hitting something hard. I looked back outside, seeing the BTR pair outside; their infantry escort having been pulled away. I presume the TA arrived and have started a fire fight the other end of the street.

"How long do you think you can distract them?" Ruby asked. I looked at her, seeing her with an RPG over her shoulder, opening my eyes wide.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Right here….hurt too" I shake my head.

"I think maybe a few seconds….If I'm lucky"

"That's long enough. I can get a clear shot at one of them, should be enough to blow it to pieces" she held out a block of something as well. "C4: get the hatch open, and throw that in. I'll handle the rest" I grabbed it, putting my rifle on my back.

"You sure this will work?"

"It's either we do this and hope for the best or wait until the Regulars get here and hope to the heavens and beyond that they have AT weapons" point taken. Still, this can't end well.

I stood near the window looking out onto the street, seeing the pair still shelling the house. I breathed a few times, psyching myself up for this. It's not exactly something you see yourself doing, distracting two BTRs. I sighed once more, looking at Ruby behind me.

"Here we go!" I told her, running and jumping through the window, landing on the BTR and rolling. The pair saw me, readjusting their aim to try and shoot me. "Hi there! Just going out for a stroll!" I jumped between the pair, going behind one turret as it circled around, lying down so that the turret was between me and its cousin.

I heard them both turn, watching the one near me slowly turn to face me. I then heard a heavy thud on the first BTR, followed by many footsteps then a void. This was followed by a groan and more feet running on concrete, followed by a whooshing sound. Next thing I knew BOOM! The BTR I had started on exploded in a bright flash of orange. I'd hate to see the crew get out of something like that alive.

The turret of the one I was on paused as it neared my head. I smiled, throwing myself up and running over to what I believed was a hatch, prying my hands under it and forcing it open. I looked down, seeing a member of the crew.

"Excuse me" I told him. He looked up, pointing the gun at me. "You dropped this" I threw the C4 in, slamming the hatch shut and hearing panicky screams from within. I jumped off, running over to Ruby, looking back at the BTRs from not very far away.

"This had better work" I told her. She smiled, pulling out a detonator.

"Oh it will" she flicked the button, setting off the explosive in a very loud, very bright ball of light.

That was the first I knew something was wrong. We were too close, I felt it. I dived at Ruby, both of us falling to the ground as Shrapnel flew. I felt a sharp sensation fly around my leg, my arm, down over my eye, somehow missing the eye itself and my cheek.

I rolled off Ruby, looking over the pair of us. My leg, my face, Ruby's leg….we'd been hit by flying scraps of shrapnel. I grunted as I raised myself, looking at my sister. She screamed out in pain, letting the world know she was in pain. I placed my hand on her back, lifting her up.

"Ruby! Sis!" I shouted, trying to get over her screams and the fire fights. "SIS! WE DID IT!" she slowed and quietened her screams slightly, looking at me, and then stopping altogether.

She looked at her leg, then looking back to me, throwing her arms around me. "We made it…through that…" she started, and then stopping as tears began. "But Elias…" she placed her hands on my shoulders, moving her head back and looking at me. "Your face….and your leg"

"We're alive….that's all that matters, ok?" she hugged me again, to which I returned the favour.

"Hey, you two!" we heard a rather loud, rather female, rather familiar voice shout. We both let each other go to turn towards it, seeing Mum, with her M21 over her shoulder. She was running towards us at full pelt. Myself and Ruby dragged each other up as we tried to stand, ignoring the pain in our legs. She let the rifle fall to her side to throw her arms around us, her long hair draping around us. She hugged us so tightly it was more like a bear hug.

"Hi Mum" I told her, trying to breath. She let us go, placing a hand a shoulder each, looking between us. Her normal clothes were ruined, and she had a scar on her cheek.

"What the hell did you two get up too?" she asked. Me and Ruby exchanged looks.

"Oh, you know, BTR killing"

"Can we talk later….I'd like to get out of here now" Ruby asked, looking down and shaking her head. Mum looked at her, kneeling down to her height.

"We will honey. We're going to go to a safe zone"

I looked away from Mum at this, thankful we had gotten through that short, yet tedious, piece of combat. Mum let us both go, Ruby placing an arm around me. She walked towards a group of TA Regulars, looking between them.

"The EVAC Copter is on the way right?" she asked. The soldiers saluted her.

"It's on the way Commander Martinque" one of them replied. "ETA of less then a minute"

"Good, we've got two more survivors to ship out along with the ones we already found" she turned to us, nodding. "Send them to Coningsby. They'll be safe there" I looked at her, my hair billowing in the winds only just starting up thanks to said heli. A Chinook, neat. It landed quickly, its propellers never stopping as they opened the back. Mum walked over to us, looking between us with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through" she told us, placing a hand on her chest. "But right now we need to keep fighting, and get everyone to safety" she pointed to the Chinook. "Get in and buckle up. You're going north"

"Mum?" Ruby asked, surprised. She place her hands on either side of Ruby's face, giving her a tenderly kiss.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but it has to be like this" Mum looked at me, giving me a commanding look. "You take care of her, Elias. You hear me?" I gave a small salute.

"Yes Commander Alexander" I couldn't help but smile. "You stay safe and she'll stay safe" Mum smiled at this, nodding.

"I know you'll keep her safe" she got closer to me, holding her fist up. "And you should know I'm not Miss Houston anymore, it's Martinque"

"Whatever"

Mum grabbed us both by the arms, dragging us into the Chinook and taking our weapons off us, throwing them out. "I promise you both" she strapped Ruby down as tightly as she could. "We'll all make it through this" she strapped me down too tightly. "And then we'll take a long vacation somewhere" she looked at my face, blinking a few times. "And get a medic to look at those wounds" she stepped out the bay, standing on the concrete and looking back to us. "See you when we've done our jobs"

I nodded; the door closing to seal us off from the world. I breathed a few times in the silence, Ruby next to me. She leaned over, resting her head on my shoulder.

"We're going to see her again…right?" she asked. I looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

"Sure we will" I told her….well, if we all die we'll all be in heaven, if we all live, then we'll all be here. "Sure we will" she fished through her pocket, grabbing an Ipod from who knows where and setting up a song, handing me a headphone.

"May as well relax after that" she told me. I smiled, taking the headphone off her and enjoying the music for the trip.


End file.
